Bear Bee
This article is about the worker bee "Bear Bee." For the bear NPC of a similar name, see "Bee Bear." Bear Bee is a Colorless Event Bee. The first-edition Bear Bee Pack was available in the first month of the game's release for 650 Robux. All first-edition Bear Bees are gifted and have a 1st flag on top. The second-edition Bear Bee game pass was available for 1,000 Robux from the Robux Shop. After the 2019-09-28 update, this now costs 800 Robux. Like all Event Bees, a hive can only contain one Bear Bee at a time. If you already have a Bear Bee, the game pass will be listed as already purchased on the game's Store page, and will not be listed at all in the in-game Robux Shop. Like all the other event bees, Bear Bee does not have a favorite treat, and can only become gifted if you bought it during the release or by feeding it a Star Treat. Bear Bee likes the Pumpkin Patch and the Pine Tree Forest. It dislikes the Blue Flower Field. Stats * Collects 15 pollen in 2 seconds. * Makes 200 honey in 2 seconds. * +75% Energy, +50% Gather, and Conversion Speed, +5 Gather Amount, +120 Conversion Amount, +4 Attack. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +5% Pollen, Enhanced "Bear Morph". Abilities * [Bear Morph] Transforms the player into a random bear! Grants ×2 pollen and boosts speed and jump power. If gifted, has a 20% chance to transform the player into either Mother Bear (which gives x2.5 Pollen and an additional x1.5 Pollen from Bees), or Science Bear (which adds an additional +1 Conversion Link). Gallery BearBee Hive.png|The old Bear Bee's hive slot. super bear bee.png|A First Edition Bear Bee. bear bee purchase.png|The promo for the Bear Bee. RobloxScreenShot20181002 165621081.png|A Gifted Bear Bee's hive slot. BearMorphs-0.png|Bear Morph token variants. Beeer.jpg|Bear Bee Discovery Message. Trivia * Bear Morph’s extra jump power and speed can give access to things such as Royal Jellies and tickets that could only be accessed later in the game. * This was the first Event Bee added to the game. * This is the first Bee that is obtainable with Robux, the second being Festive Bee, and the third being Windy Bee. However, it is the only bee only purchasable with Robux, as the Festive Bee was also obtainable through quests and tickets, and the Festive Present, and Windy Bee was also obtainable from the Wind Shrine. * This bee, Festive Bee, Gummy Bee, Vicious Bee, and Windy Bee are the only Event bees that could be earned without spending tickets. * This bee, Gummy Bee, Tabby Bee, Puppy Bee, Festive Bee, and Windy Bee are the only event bees which can be a First Edition Bee. * Before the 2018-11-25 update, the Gifted Hive Bonus of Bear Bee was +20% white pollen instead of +40% white pollen and was later changed to +5% pollen. * This bee, Festive Bee, Gummy Bee, Photon Bee, and Tabby Bee are the only bee to have a gifted bonus that affected its signature ability. ** This enhanced Bear Morph in the gifted hive bonus, adding Science Bear and Mother Bear morphs, was added in the 2019-04-17 update. * This bee is one of the three ways you can transform into a bear, the others being the Gummy Mask, which can transform the player into Gummy Bear, and redeeming certain codes. * This is the only Event bee that can become gifted without the use of a Star Treat, as all First Edition Bear Bees are automatically gifted. Category:Bees Category:Event Category:Colorless Category:Gamepass